1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to manufacturing micro-optical devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to mass production of micro-optical devices, corresponding tools and resultant structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Mass production of micro-optical devices including micro-lenses may be realized using replication processes or lithographic processes. Replication processes may include injection molding, hot embossing and ultra-violet (UV) embossing. Micro-lenses may be refractive, diffractive or a hybrid thereof. Typically micro-lenses have structures of such size that the wave nature of light has to be taken into account.
Currently, there is a demand for mass production of more complex micro-optical devices, i.e., micro-lenses having more complex optical prescriptions, e.g., aspheric lenses, and/or micro-lenses having additional features associated therewith.